Ilusão Inconsciente
by L. Lestrange
Summary: Mesmo não havendo lei, a consciência é sempre uma forma punição." Severus Snape/Lily Evans


**Ilusão Inconsciente**

_Por Lestrange_

* * *

**N/A:** Shortfic escrita para o I Challenge Severus Snape do 3V. Espero que gostem.

* * *

De longe, ele olhava-a. De longe, ele adorava-a. De longe, ele queria abraçá-la. Lily Evans. A criança pura, de olhos esmeralda, andava de baloiço. Ele apenas a observava. De alto a baixo. Esta tinha acabado de sair do baloiço.

"Severus, anda." Chamava ela. E Snape apenas obedecia ao chamamento. Ele corria atrás dela tentando acompanhar a sua passada.

Livre, bonita, flor, inocente, um anjo. Estas eram as palavras com que Severus Snape definia Lily Evans.

Estava uma tarde radiante. O Sol incidia com grande intensidade no local onde eles se encontravam. Foram até uma floresta que se encontrava próxima do parque onde estavam anteriormente. Lá, uma brisa suave e fresca acariciava os cabelos negros de Snape e os cabelos vermelhos de Lily. Sentaram-se no chão, chegando ao ponto de se deitarem e começarem a olhar para a copa das árvores altas e baixas que rompiam do solo.

"Severus?"

"Sim?"

Quando ele respondeu, ela retirou de um dos bolsos, cuidadosamente, uma flor campestre. Snape conhecia aquele tipo de flor. Existia uma pequena plantação no percurso até à floresta. Uma flor muito comum. Pétalas ovais e grossas, com uma cor alaranjada. Apesar de ser um presente tão vulgar, ele não se importava com essa vulgaridade. Bastou-lhe o gesto carinhoso de Lily. Pegou na flor e levou-a ao peito, enquanto Lily esboçava um sorriso doce, digno de uma menina de nove anos.

A mão direita dela e a mão esquerda dele tocavam-se levemente, como se algo impedisse realmente que se entrelaçassem. Apenas a natureza era a testemunha presente daquele novo amor a florescer.

--x--

O tempo passou. Severus Snape e Lily Evans não eram os mesmos. James Potter. O entrave.

As ideias dos dois divergiam. Lily procurava uma coisa e Severus outra. Haviam escolhas a fazer. Ele sabia que tinha feito as erradas. Mas a névoa de incertezas e ilusões tinha-lhe invadido todo o ser. Duas malditas palavra proferidas à toa tinham acabado com aqueles melhores amigos, ingénuos e inocentes.

Sozinho. Snape aliou-se a Lord Voldemort e o contra a essa opção de vida veio. Que destino o seu? Que sorte a sua? Queria sair daquele mundo onde era escorraçado pelos seus actos. Que culpa tinha ele? Toda. Entregou Lily Evans à morte, literalmente. Desperdiçou o amor da sua vida. Apenas parou de lutar, e começou a sofrer, pela possessão incomodativa dos olhos verdes e dos cabelos vermelhos.

Não se considerava herói. Apenas arrependido. Com um grande peso na sua consciência. Ele amava-a. Mesmo depois da morte ele desejava-a. Invocava o seu nome no sono. Tanto em sonhos como em pesadelos. E o pesadelo era o mesmo. Sob o olhar do seu mestre implorou "Por favor… poupe-a." Mas as suas preces tinham sido em vão. Só lhe restavam as lágrimas, que rolavam do seu rosto sempre que ela lhe vinha à memória. Estava a pagar o seu preço, a cumprir a sua sentença. Proteger Harry Potter. Severus Snape, um herói? Ele renegava esta posição. Achava ainda que, para o que tinha feito, só a morte seria suficiente para ficar livre daquele peso, daquela angústia e sofrimento que sentia a toda a hora. Apenas pedia um último contacto com Lily, vinda dos mortos ou não, em fantasma ou não, apenas uns segundos para demonstrar todo o seu amor e tentar obter o perdão. Ficaria descansado para toda a sua finita vida. A ilusão de revê-la era constante. Se tivesse sido necessário ele morreria por ela. _O pior é quando se tenta esquecer alguém, e os nossos __pormenores preferidos __dessa pessoa estão presente a toda a hora, fisicamente, à nossa frente. _Harry Potter.

O que Severus Snape mais adorava eram os olhos amendoados e esmeralda de Lily. Quem sabe, esquecendo os olhos, o seu amor desvanecia-se e ele ficaria livre. Snape, sendo egoísta. Pensado novamente, apenas e só, nele próprio. _Os olhos são o espelho da alma_. Então, ele conhecia tão bem a alma pura de Lily Evans: límpida e brilhante como um diamante lapidado. Já a dele era tal como um pedaço de carvão negro, os seus olhos reflectiam-na da mesma forma, negros. A sua alma já não era digna. Ele já não era digno de alma. A morte seria bem vinda. Mas seria pedir muito, um último encontro, ou contacto…

Resguardado. Lutador, sim, pois ele não era covarde, a sua missão foi-lhe entregue, cumpriria o seu legado até ao fim. Ele era Severus Snape. Não merecia respeito por ninguém. Assim como ninguém merecia o seu respeito. Tinha sido fiel a uma e só pessoa: Dumbledore. Tinha esse dever. A covardia não o deixava morrer. Não só a covardia, mas a vingança. Trair Lord Voldemort não era um risco ou um perigo, era uma vingança. Tinha o conhecimento de estar a brincar com o fogo. Mas faria tudo para que, por fim, tivesse a sua recompensa. Se não estivesse morto poderia dizer finalmente que, apesar de ter cometido um dos maiores erros da sua vida, tentara emendá-lo, não curá-lo, pois curar o seu sofrimento e esse mesmo erro, só tendo a capacidade de ressuscitar seres. Infelizmente não tinha esse poder, senão naquele momento Lily estaria consigo ao seu lado, e, talvez, dando-lhe o perdão. Pelo menos era assim que ele imaginava.

Mas a vingança continuava. Serviu-o e tinha tido uma réstia de esperança quando implorou. Ajoelhou-se perante alguém, quando não o fazia desde criança, quando, desfalecido, caía de joelhos no chão implorando ao progenitor que parasse com a Dor, os maus-tratos.

--x--

Guerra. Ambiente instável. Ambiente de mais sofrimento. Ambiente de morte. Ambiente escuro. Deu a sua própria vida pela defesa de algo. Ainda assim se arrependia por não ter a revisto. Continuaria com os remorsos. Morreria sem perdão. Prostrado no chão, assim estava Snape. Os Estados de Consciência corriam velozmente ao encontro do último. A morte do ser.

Os olhos frios e baços olhavam para o infinito.

Imagens. Vozes. Berros. Corridas. Refúgios. Lord Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter. E o aspecto mais importante, o aspecto que lhe vinha à memória e que lhe dava forças para aguentar mais um pouco para a conseguir rever. Lily Evans. Recordações… Não só isto tudo lhe vinha à cabeça a uma velocidade estonteante, mas também outros aglomerados de lembranças vinham-lhe à memória.

Ainda não era o fim. A morte não. A imagem dos olhos verdes, brilhantes e reluzentes, de Harry Potter continuava na sua mente perturbada. Conseguia raciocinar ao ponto de chegar à maravilhosa conclusão que tinha olhado para um reflexo, não idêntico, mas igual aos olhos de Lily. Dona do seu coração, da sua vida e de todo o seu amor. E então, será que, para onde quer que fosse, vê-la-ia novamente? Ele implorava no silêncio ensurdecedor para que isso acontecesse, nem que fosse a última visão dos seus escuros e sombrios olhos.

Amor. Não amizade. Desde a primeira concepção dela não tinha esquecido um único pormenor da beleza. Os cabelos lisos e avermelhados, os olhos verdes a contrastarem. Os traços corporais… Como foi possível ter cometido tantos erros? Escolher Voldemort em vez dela? Para quê? A resposta tinha-a ele mesmo. O seu fim estava a chegar rapidamente. A escolha por Lily podia não ter mudado as coisas pois ela tinha James Potter, mas, pelo menos, ela estaria presente e viva no mesmo mundo de Snape.

Distribuição da culpa. Ela tinha também feito as suas escolhas. Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia culpá-la por nada. O que ele disse e o que ele fez, ele admitia, talvez tivesse levado a perdê-la definitivamente. Porém, ele era o autor, não literalmente, da morte dela. Se não tivesse escutado a profecia, se não tivesse dado as informações a Voldemort, se apenas tivesse lutado por ela… Muitos "ses" e poucas certezas. As situações hipotéticas e irreais invadiam-no. Para ele um simples amor platónico bastava. Queria-a. A sua companhia, a sua amizade. Insatisfeito pedia mais, se pudesse, então, desejaria o seu amor. Não importava o sítio para onde fosse, apenas queria vê-la, ouvir a sua voz acolhedora, quente e suave novamente. Depois estaria tudo terminado para ele. E, finalmente, o último nível de consciência tinha toda a autorização para vir à rapidez que desejasse.

Já não fazia parte da guerra do mundo lá fora, do mundo real, dado que já tinha as consequências. Para ele aquela batalha tinha terminado por fim. Estava agora noutra guerra. Uma guerra contra si mesmo. Uma guerra contra o tempo. A Guerra da sua via. A luta por rever a imagem de Lily.

Relembrou novamente a amizade. Os melhores amigos sempre foram aqueles que se apoiaram, e não só. Severus? Tinha resignado a esse cargo. A amizade ingénua, inocente e pura de duas crianças a adolescentes tinha terminado quando ele fez a escolha. Quando ele trocou a pessoas certa pelas pessoas erradas. Abdicando de tudo e de todos.

Os milésimos de segundo, não segundos, passavam. O subconsciente implorava por ele. A justificação do seu ser. Da sua resistência. Mas os remorsos impediam-no de raciocinar. Então, dos seus olhos, escorreram lateralmente duas gotas límpidas e brilhantes. Lágrimas.

Ainda não tinha passado um segundo.

Ilusão. De uma forma calma, Severus Snape sentiu uma brisa percorrê-lo, trazendo um cheiro inesquecível e único. O cheiro característico dela. Uma imagem. Uma visão. Os olhos verdes e apaixonados olhavam para ele. O sorriso inesquecível. Olharam-se. O delírio leva ao desespero, e o desespero leva à imaginação. Era ela. Inteira. Pairava à frente dele e trazia ao peito a mesma flor. A flor que ele tinha guardado desde aquele momento na floresta. Com um gesto inconsciente e falso, o fantasma de Lily pousou a flor no peito de Snape. E ele apenas esboçou um sorriso. Não com os lábios, mas com a sua alma, que se encontrava naquele mesmo momento radiante. A inconsciência, não a consciência, igualmente. Podia agora descansar. Morrer.

Aquele sorriso e aquele gesto eram o que ele necessitava para finalmente deixar aquele mundo. Era da mesma forma aquele sorriso que ele precisava para perceber que estava perdoado. Já não pedia o seu amor. Apenas pedia o seu perdão, e agora tinha-o, porque um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras. Então a sua guerra acabaria, e seria definitivamente um ser sem vida. O Estado de Consciência final estava cada vez mais próximo. Sentiu-se a desfalecer. Sentiu o seu corpo a desagregar-se num sem número de partículas que iriam preencher os espaços vazios do Universo dele próprio. A imagem de Lily Evans apenas se tinha desvanecido, evaporado dos seus olhos, porém continuava bem presente na sua mente.

Restava-lhe tempo. Mínimos milésimos de segundo, suficientes para proferir duas palavras em direcção ao sítio onde, anteriormente, na sua ilusão inconsciente, estava ela.

"Amo-te."

--x--

"_**Dores e lembranças viram fantasmas…**_

_**Sangue, anteriormente vivo, pára de correr…**_

_**E pessoas… Pessoas apagam-se…**__**"**_

--x--

E assim, Severus Snape se apagou para todo o sempre, batendo com a mão falecida, com um baque, no chão de madeira negra e desgastada.

**Fim

* * *

**

**N/A:** Mesmo não havendo lei, a consciência é sempre uma forma punição.

Agradeço à Just, pela betagem e à DarkAngel, pela capa e à Miss Huyu pela criação deste Challenge. :D

**Reviews pleease :P**


End file.
